


House of Horror

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2016. Seb and Y/N decide to decorate the house for Halloween and spend the night at home with her.





	House of Horror

Sebastian walked back into the apartment after having been to a meeting with his manager all day. He had his arms full of candy, which he almost dropped when he saw the room.

Fake spider webs, pumpkins, and funny looking skeletons were all over the place. He wasn’t the slightest bit bothered by it, more impressed actually. The apartment had looked completely normal when he left this morning and now it had turned into the kiddy version of house of horrors. His girls had been busy that was for sure.

“Y/N! Isa! I’m home!” Sebastian called into the apartment only to be met by a string of giggles coming from his daughter’s room. Sebastian smiled as he put down the candy and walked towards the door but before he could open it Y/N poked her head out smiling at him.

“Hi, Bash.” She grinned and Sebastian rolled his eyes, pecking her lips, full well knowing by her choice of nickname and tone that she wanted something from him but he didn’t really care either. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for the two girls in his life.

“She wants to surprise you. Your costume is on our bed.” She grinned and Sebastian groaned kissing her again. He really wanted to hug them both hello but he also knew Isabella well enough to know she would jump to hide under the bed or in the closet if he came in there right now.

“Okay. Nice work on the place by the way.” He winked at her, but before he could pull away, she grabbed his collar and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Sebastian smirked at her, but she just shook her head. She disappeared back into their daughter’s room leaving a slightly confused Sebastian standing in the hallway. He eventually managed to get moving though.

He poured the candy into the Jack O’Lantern heads they had bought last week before heading into the bedroom to get dressed as the Zombie King. It had been Isabella who had been in control of the costumes this year and she wanted her parents to be a zombie king and queen while she herself was a zombie princess. Sebastian chuckled at the thought of how excited she had been costume shopping with them. She was Y/N’s daughter for sure when it came to Halloween. Nothing scared her and she loved all the decorations and costumes. Sebastian suspected Isa almost looked as much forward to this holiday as she did Christmas. And that’s saying something for a three-year-old.

Sebastian was quickly into his costume and years as an actor had let him observe the makeup artists work enough that he had no problem applying it himself. When he was sufficiently pale and bloody he headed back into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night of trick and treating and watching movies at home with Isabella tonight. Usually, Sebastian and Y/N would go out after Isabella had fallen asleep but the two of them had decided that tonight was going to be all about family and Isabella could stay up with them in the living room until she passed out. The last part had, of course, only added to Isabella’s excitement.

“Are you ready?” Sebastian twirled around by the sound of Y/N’s voice and his face split into a huge smile when he saw her. He let his eyes travel up and down her body as he slowly walked up to her.

“Who knew you’d be such a hot dead chick?” Sebastian smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Her eye roll just made him smile even harder and he laughed when she corrected him with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

“Queen. Not chick.”

“Oh you most definitely are,” Sebastian agreed, kissing her deeply. He loved the dazed look on her face when they pulled apart. Even after years together they were still as in love as ever, if not more than they had been in the beginning.

“Isa’s waiting for you,” Y/N suddenly remembered, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her towards their daughter’s room. Y/N stopped outside the door, sending Sebastian a loving, amused look as she knocked on the door.

“You ready for Daddy, Princess?” she asked and Sebastian swore he had never felt happier than in that moment.

“YES!” A little voice sounded inside the room and the moment Y/N pushed the door open Isabella started twirling around herself in the middle of the room before stopping. She looked up at Sebastian with a hopeful look on her little face and Sebastian’s heart melted completely.

“What do you think, Daddy?” she asked as Sebastian walked into the room to squat down in front of her.

“I think you are the most beautiful zombie princess I have ever seen,” Sebastian assured her without lying.

“Really?” she beamed and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes really. How about me? Not too scary?” Sebastian asked holding his hands up in claws, pulling a face as her and groaning loudly.

“Noooooo,” she laughed, running up to him and throwing herself into his arms. “You’re not scary at all, Daddy.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arms around her. “That’s weird because I eat children. I’m hungry and you look delicious,” Sebastian teased, making her squirm and squeal as he pretended to take bites of her arms and tummy.

“Mommyyyyyy!” She laughed, fighting against Sebastian and finally succeeding in getting loose. She instantly ran to hide behind Y/N, sticking her tongue out at Sebastian with a cheeky look on her face. He threw his head back in laughter as he got off the floor and walked over to Y/N and Isabella.

“I think Daddy left the candy on the coffee table. Why don’t you go pick two pieces before we go trick and treating? Mommy just needs to talk to Daddy for a second,” Y/N ruffled her daughter’s hair as she cheered and ran off.

“What’s up? Everything okay?” Sebastian frowned, wrapping his arms around Y/N who just nodded. She placed her hands on each side of his neck, looking up at him with a serene smile on her face and Sebastian instantly relaxed. Whatever it was, it wasn’t bad.

“I took a test this morning,” she smiled, causing Sebastian’s confusion to grow. It must have shown on his face because Y/N giggled and wiggled her nose at him playfully.

“I’m pregnant Seba,” she explained and Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat. A huge smile spread across his face as he pulled her impossibly closer against him.

“Really? You’re sure?” he asked, making her laugh and nod her head.

“Well we still need to go to the doctor Monday but I am sure.” She smiled and Sebastian kissed her deeply. Their smiles made it difficult but neither of them cared.

“We’re having another baby,” Sebastian breathed out, before suddenly pulling back and heading towards the kitchen, with a confused Y/N right behind him.

“Why are you always running away when I tell you I’m pregnant,” she teased, causing Sebastian to spin around in the doorway. He pulled her back against him, playfully biting her neck, making her squeal and push against his shoulders.

“That’s not funny,” Sebastian groaned against her skin, before kissing her lips again.

“It’s a little funny.” She smirked as he pulled away, making a face at her. “What are you doing?”

“I made coffee. You can’t have that, so I am making us hot chocolates instead,” Sebastian explained with his back turned to her as he began roaming through the cupboards. He smiled as he felt her arms close around his waist from behind and he leaned back into her a little as she whispered how much she loved him. This was already the best Halloween Sebastian had ever had and Isabella running through the door, wanting to go trick and treating reminded him it had only just begun.


End file.
